


It should have been different

by Archerthewarlock



Series: Different this time [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, Age difference between Noodle and 2-D, El Mañana, Gen, Older Noodle, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), Younger 2-D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archerthewarlock/pseuds/Archerthewarlock
Summary: It was suppose to be her on the island.It wasn't suppose to happen this way , and help but blame herself for all of this. a continuation of if things were different.





	

  Noodle watched from Feel Good Inc. tower in horror and disbelief.

  
  It wasn't suppose to happen this way, and help but blame herself for all of this.

 

* * *

  
  It was suppose to be her on the island. A continuation of the video of the video for Feel Good Inc. But she had a managed to convince Murdoc of the change, thinking the video would have a more meaningful impact if it was the youngest member of the band on the floating island.

  
  There shouldn't have been a problem, after all she knew 2-D had the fall training since last summer when she had taken him free-falling.

  
  Murdoc agreed and 2-D was given a run down of what was going to happen in the video, and Noodle went back over his parachute training.

 

**********

  
  When it came time to shoot the video things were going smoothly. Stuart was on time to the song , lipsyncing the words from the pre-recording song playing in his ear. Then the Helicopters showed up.

  
  Noodle recalled seeing the fear on the sixteen year-old's face, wondering slightly if he had forgotten that the bullets in the Chopper's guns were blanks; or if maybe he was just a better actor then he let on. The she noticed the caliber of the Guns; those's had not been caliber that had been agreed upon.  
"Murdoc-san, did you make some last minute changes to the plan, and forget to tell us?" She was hoping this was the case, even if he should have at least told 2-D about it.

 

  "No, luv. unless they made the change without tellin' me about it." She could hear the slight worry in Murdoc's voice, he had raised the boy after all. "He's still got his parachute, e'll jump if it's too bad. Kid's thick but not completely stupid." It sounded more like the bassist was trying to convince himself.

  
  The choppers flew off, one of the hitting the blades of the Windmill; causing the island to turn off course, tilting slightly. It wasn't long before a fire broke out and the choppers were circling the island once more.

  
  "Common 'D, Get out of there." Russel muttered, his milky white eyes staring at the large screen above them; the scene at the island playing on it's surface. "Video ain't worth it man."

  
  "Until those Choppers bugger off, I don't think he can." Murdoc was fingering his inverted cross.

  
  "He's not jumping!" Noodle screamed as she saw the island starting fall towards the earth. "We have to help him!"

  
  The others nodded and rushed towards the stairway leading to the top of the tower, where their own helicopter waited for them.

  But as they arrived they could only watch in horror as the island crashed to the ground of a deep canyon. Another chopper circled the crash sight before dropping something down on top of the wreckage, a bomb, exploding the area; as if to make sure nothing survived.

  
  Noodle was stunned, to horrified by what she had just seen. Her mind was having a hard time processing this, 2-D had been on that island, and now that island was no more. It was suppose to be her, not her best friend, her Zen Buddy. Would it had happened like this if she had just done the video?

  
  "Get in the Chopper." Murdoc's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife. "The Idiot survived my parenting and two cars to 'is skull. If he didn't survive that, I'll kill him."

* * *

  
  The helicopter landed at the crash site, fire and wreckage littered the canyon and rocks were blackened from the bomb that had been dropped.

  
  "Split up!" Murdoc ordered and the other band members nodded, headed separate ways without question.

* * *

  
**Noodle**

  It was Noodle who the found the Parachute, bullet holes pierced its fabric and it looked to have been singed by the fire that was everywhere. I looked like it had been deployed very late and it would have been a rough landing. it was probably the only chance he had to get off before island before it hit the ground; he probably was suffering some broken bones but he would have at least survived the fall.

  
  The pack that was attached to the Parachute was tangled in some bushes a few feet away. a hole pierced near the back and stained with blood.

  
  "Where are you, Toochi?" Noodle muttered as she looked around trying to spot their singer.

  
  But then she saw a blood hand print a few feet away.

  
  As she approached it she could spot more blood leading off into the distance.

  
  "2-D!" she called out as she fooled the blood.

  
  She could almost see him stumbling along as he tried to get away from the crash site. She knew he was alive, she could just feel it. He was badly hurt, but he was alive.

  
  Up in the distance she could see a figure lying on the ground.

* * *

**Murdoc**

 

  The moment the satanist was away from the others he found himself searching more frantically. pulling wreckage out of the way and tossing rubble aside.

  
  "You better be alive kid." As much as he tried to add bite to his words he could feel the worry building up in the back of his throat. He hadn't been this scared since he hit the kid the first time with a car.

  As much as he had tried to not show it, he cared deeply about the kid. He had raised the boy, and try as he might he had gotten attached to the little fool. Even if the kid refused to admit it most of the time Murdoc was his adoptive father.

  
  And the fact the kid was his vocalist only added to his worry. He was not going to loose his band again, not like this. The first time was bad enough and was his fault.

 

  Suddenly a familiar smell it the Satanist's already broken nose.

  
  "No."

  
  Murdoc turned around and followed the scent.

  
  "No. Stuart, No"

  
  The smell of hell was getting stronger, with mixes of limbo.

  
  "No, they can't, that wasn't the deal."

  
  Would they really drag the boy to hell in his place?

  
  "Stuart 2-D Pot! You answer Me Right now!"

 

  There was no answer but the sickening pit that was forming in his stomach.

  
  If the scent was anything to go by, the kid would be dragged right to a place full of Monsters and demons, all of them more then willing to take his soul.

  
  The singer was as good as dead if he let that happened.

  
  "STUART!"

  
  In the distance he could see and figure with blue hair lying on the ground.

* * *

  
**Russel**

 

  "'D! 'D, where are you, man?!" Russel called out as he searched the wreckage closest to the crash. Rubbing his bald head as he tried to listen for any answers. " 'D if your hurt I need you to yell out, So I can come get your Man! I can't find you if you don't give me a clue."

  
  What if he's knocked out? this thought crossed the drummer's mind a few times. 'Or otherwise hurt in a away he can't call out.'

  
  "Common 'D." the big man sighed and turned to search another pile of rubble.

 

  A black cloak and hood caught the drummer's white eye and his breath caught in this throat.

  
  No, it couldn't be him.

  
  Even from the back, Russel knew that man.

  
  He had taken the lives of Del and his friends back in Brooklin, and then took them right out of his head.

  
  Death.

  
  The man in black started to walk away from the drummer, and Russel followed him quietly.

  
  "No, no, you can't be hear for him." The large man whispered as he followed the reaper.

  
  No, he couldn't be here for Stu. the kid couldn't be dead. Russel wasn't going to let him take the boy. he wouldn't take the singer like he took Del.

  
  A crumpled figure appeared up ahead, with striking blue hair and hollow black eyes.

 

* * *

  
  The three band members all approached the fallen and blooded figured from different directions. Noodle following the trail of blood and the bound the two shared, Murdoc following the scent of the underworld that was growing stronger, And Russel following the Grim Reaper himself.

  
  Slowly they got closer, carefully making sure that it was indeed their Singer.

  
  "Toochi!" Noodle called when she saw the sixteen year-old move.

  
  "Noods" the singer looked up and reached towards the Japanese girl. just as Noodle ran towards him a black mist swallowed the boy whole. one moment he was there, the next he was not.

  
  "Wha-" Noodle stared at the singer was moments before.

  
  Murdoc was a loose for words.

  
  Russel watched as the Grim Reaper walked away, unsure if he should be relieved or horrified.

 

* * *

  
  Noodle was the first to leave the band, despite her normal depression at being separated from them. there was no way she was going to give up on her Toochi. She was going to find away to get to where he was and bring him back. Nothing in or out of hell would stop her.

  
  Russel left next, muttering nonsense about demons and Death as he stormed out of KONG.

  
  Murdoc stayed the longest. he collected a few hair samples from the crash that the demons had failed to grab. He had plans for it.

  
  He got drunk one last time in 2-D's room, taking everything that he thought was worth while. then Burned KONG to the ground for in insurance money.  
Plastic beach was calling his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the lack of updates on "if things were different" between a bit of writer's block and shoveling snow. this has also been on my mind a lot and had some of it written in my note book at work. added tags cause some people either haven't read the the first story or don't get that this just might be an Au.  
> I am very well aware of the the really ages. this is an Age swap AU between Noodle and 2-D.


End file.
